


rescheduled our fight (so we can make out again)

by byulyjh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Eventual Smut, M/M, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, a little bit fluff if you squint, lot of kisses, mention of jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: taeyong and doyoung is that one friendship who carried out "Tom & Jerry" card with them but not today , when they left alone together and taeyong might as well teased the younger on another level and doyoung happily play along





	rescheduled our fight (so we can make out again)

**Author's Note:**

> orait so im not always writing smut skjkjfjf but I tried okay :')

Wednesday,17 oct 2018 - it was their fight day and yes they make a scheduled for it and unfortunately it was today.They was in their dorm and other 127 members are out with their manager to have a kinda short break since all of them are still tired with Regular promotion and else.As doyoung-he gave reasons that he want to just lie on his bed today since it wasnt everyday that he got to rest and as for taeyong-he said that he will be home to accompany Doyoung- even doyoung has refused for him to stay but taeyong doesnt mind he just straight up walk to his bedroom and that make doyoung angry.All he need is his time alone and he know that taeyong wont let him live today.Doyoung was right after all , Taeyong keep knocking his bedroom door since all the members gone out and all doyoung does is yelled back at him and taeyong just let out a blastful laugh , feeling great that he got to teased the younger 

"Kim Doyoung !!! Open the door im bored" 

Doyoung let out a grunt , keep laying on his bed and play the new games he installed last night .

"Doyoung , today is our fight day ! Have you forgot?" Taeyong yelled from the outside

Doyoung lazily move to the door and opened it and he meet a half naked taeyong -he just wear his shorts and no shirt- probably he just showered 

"So what now hyung? Want sparring with me?" Doyoung asked before rolled his eyes and walk back to his paradise-his bed-

Taeyong followed from behind and lock the door then he casually sit beside the laying doyoung.Doyoung stay unbothered and keep playing his games leave taeyong alone there.Taeyong pout and his mind quickly think of something that he can used to tease the younger.At first he just casually lay beside doyoung then his hand lingered around doyoung waist and tickles the younger . That make doyoung wiggles and lost the game 

"For fuck sake hyung , leave me alone .. im not in the mood for fight let rescheduled that shit" doyoung said , pushing taeyong from his bed.Taeyong let out a laugh before he jump back to Doyoung's bed . Taeyong still in his teasing mood and he shoved his head beside doyoung's head -to close for everyone liking- and then taeyong keep let out his breath down to doyoung's ear but doyoung still unbothered and his fingers keep tapping whatever game he is playing on his phones so taeyong take a dangerous way and he suddenly lick doyoung's earlobe and that make Doyoung's froze and blood all rushing on his body leaving his spine cold.Everything become silent , Doyoung's phone no longer lit up and taeyong doesnt stop either he keep licking doyoung's earlobe eventhough he know that doyoung already become froze beside him.Taeyong let his body close to Doyoung , almost top doyoung and from licking doyoung's ears,he make it further down now on doyoung's neck . Taeyong stop for awhile to see how the younger's will react but his eyes meet a pleasure view which doyoung's eyes was shut close and his mouth slightly open. Taeyong smirk before he continue to lick and kiss doyoung's beautiful neck . Now he knows why he always saw Jaehyun look at Doyoung's neck but for now , taeyong focusing on leaving hickeys on doyoung's beautiful collarbone.He heard doyoung slowly whimpered and that make taeyong more aroused . After he believe that he will leave a mark at doyoung's his mouth , he quickly put his lips on doyoung's . It was a slow kiss since doyoung was caught off-guard but from the slow kiss its turned to be a passionate kiss . Taeyong now defeat from the kiss and let doyoung's lead the game.Doyoung now was on top of taeyong , forehead on forehead , Doyoung bit Taeyong's bottom lips and its make taeyong to open his mouth a little and let doyoung's tounge in and explore his mouth .Doyoung could sense that taeyong was smiling into the kiss and doyoung push further down , getting wild with the kiss , both of them now sure was aroused with that when taeyong could feel doyoung's dick hard again his thigh . Doyoung pull out first with a string a saliva connected between both of their lips . Doyoung flopped beside taeyong , both catched their breath before taeyong's let out a chuckles and look at doyoung

"Getting horny huh?" Taeyong asked 

"Shut up , youre the one who keep licking me do you think i wont get aroused by it?" Doyoung replied , still catching for more air

Taeyong smirked before he snuggles close to doyoung and whisper "i can help with it" , taeyong didnt wait for long when he quickly pull doyoung's shirts from him and doyoung quickly help before he choke taeyong and give a lustful kiss and command taeyong to go down on his knees and taeyong happily obliges.Doyoung stand up and it didnt take long for taeyong to understand and his hand skillfully slid down doyoung's pants and his face meet doyoung's hard members.It makes taeyong to think twice before he bravely touch doyoung's long and big members . Taeyong start off with sucking the leaked precome.It was unusual taste to taeyong,but he keep it going when he heard doyoung whimpers through the suck . Taeyong open his mouth wide before he try to take all Doyoung's in his.Doyoung's hand play with Taeyong soft and silky hair , pushing Taeyong head back and forth and its make taeyong gag . Taeyong still and let doyoung the one who deep throating him and tears form in taeyong's eyes from the hard thrust and he hardly breathing . Doyoung stop and Taeyong pull out his head and let out a loud 'pop' sounds making doyoung shivers . Taeyong slid down his shorts and doyoung softly push taeyong to lay down on his bed . Doyoung then sucking taeyong's left nipples then the other while his other hands slowly throbbing taeyong's dick. Taeyong has never have someone suck his nipples and he have no idea that was the most sensual things he ever think . 

"Like it ?" Doyoung asked , smirking and taeyong just nodded from the feels . Doyoung then leave his nipples and move down to his dick.Still throbbing it and give it a little kiss before he go down and suck the balls.A jolt of joy and aroused down to taeyong's spines . Its feel so good that he is moaning mess.As doyoung's sucking the balls , his fingers slowly looking for taeyong's tight ass. Doyoung take the pillow as support and put it at the bottom of taeyong's before he push one finger into the tight hole leaving taeyong moaning as he feel the younger's hand in him . Doyoung then getting bolder and he now push 2 fingers in and out of taeyong while his mouth slowly sucking taeyong's dick head giving the older some pleasure before he completely ruin him . 

"D-doyoung aa A A a A aa ,,, i-i wWant iTt" Taeyong said while moaning non stop . Doyoung quickly understand before he move his head and pull up both of taeyong's legs up and then he lick taeyong's tight hole and making the older's breath hitching and his chest move faster from the lack of oxygen.Doyoung love it when he heard Taeyong whimpering his name.Doyoung push his tounge inside and licking and eating his ass making taeyong shivers after few minutes, doyoung left taeyong alone and he went to his table taking a bottle of lube before he apply it on him he kiss taeyong again . 

"Are you sure with this baby?" Doyoung asked 

"Im so sure ,, fill me in daddy" Taeyong said and kiss doyoung back 

Doyoung then ask Taeyong to be in doggy position while he apply the lube . After that he kiss taeyong on the cheeks for the last time before he kiss taeyong's on the back from the top of his shoulder down to his hip and doyoung spank taeyong's ass . Leave taeyong whimper . Doyoung doesnt the force type of person so he asked taeyong wheter if it was okay for him but lust take over everything and taeyong just cant wait to be fill in . Doyoung slowly put his head onto Taeyong's before taeyong asked him to just fill it in him and doyoung take that as his permission then he slowly push it inside . Taeyong and Doyoung both let out a small moan from the pleasure both of them feel . It was tight . Doyoung just cant take it with the feels that Taeyong's wall hitting his dick , it was major pleasure and taeyong is the same . He can feel the pain but its feel so good when he feel that Doyoung's big member in him,its feel full and lot to take . As Taeyong feel that Doyoung doesnt move , he take the lead and move his body back and forth . Making both of them moaning then doyoung finally catch his rhythm and continue to slow fuck taeyong.But taeyong got aggresive and wild so he just keep demand doyoung to go faster and wreck him and it does drive doyoung crazy so he speed up his pace until the room was full with the sounds of them breathing , taeyong pleasure moaning and the sounds of their thighs hitting . 

"Fuck daddy ,, that was good"Taeyong said in every thrust he got

Doyoung spanked his ass before he go faster then before as he feel that he can hold any longer , he stop . Its make taeyong feel zero when doyoung's dick leave his ass . But then doyoung sit on his bed and then he asked taeyong to sit on top of his lap which again taeyong happily obliges and now theyre face to face , Taeyong quickly adjusted doyoung's dick to be in him and after he heard the 'plopped' sounds , he then open his mouth from the pleasure

"I want to look at your face while we fuck" Doyoung said , his hand on taeyong's hip . Trying to adjust to make both of them comfortable . Taeyong smiles then he linking his arm at doyoung's shoulder , forehead on forehead and taeyong's leg tangled close behind doyoung's back . Doyoung then kiss taeyong's lips while his hip thrusting up and down . Taeyong moan between the kiss making doyoung's smirked and thrust faster . Taeyong suddenly leave doyoung's lips and his back arched , his eyes close and his mouth keep moaning doyoung's name . Doyoung's feel excited when he get to see Taeyong's face they fuck then taeyong quickly searched for doyoung's lips and they slow down their fuck session to catch a breath and kissing each other throat again . Taeyong now put his head on Doyoung's shoulder while whispering to fuck him faster and Doyoung then play his game and keep thrusthing taeyong hard then he found taeyong's prostate again and keep fucking harder making sure he hit it few times and taeyong keep scratching doyoung's back and he sure that will some mark but the feels was so good and taeyong cant help it. Then he suddenly feel doyoung's harden,his dick inside him become bigger and he sure doyoung want to cum . 

"Cum with me baby , i want you to cum with me" Doyoung command and taeyong nodded . 

Doyoung fasten his pace and this time doyoung cant help but to moan with taeyong . In a matter of seconds , Taeyong cum first and spurt all over his and doyoung's chest then a seconds after doyoung also cum and he let it all spurt is taeyong's . Leave taeyong pleasurely moaning that he feel so good and doyoung just keep fucking him before stop after few minutes . Taeyong climb up from doyoung's dick and cum dripping from his ass then taeyong flopped down on doyoung's chest . He look at doyoung still-hard dick so taeyong quickly move his mouth and suck doyoung's dick . The taste of his cum was bitter and sweet but taeyong suck it off till its drained . Doyoung then lay down , catching on his breath then taeyong come join him and they kiss again . Its taste of his cum but he ignore it and keep playing inside of taeyong mouth , fighting over dominant but nonetheless Taeyong lose . The room smells like aftersex , with sweats"

"You fuck good" Taeyong said , blush . 

"Its because youre good and i only give pleasure to everyone who are good , baby" Doyoung said 

"I like it when you called me baby" 

"I also like it when you called me daddy .. Doesnt know you have that kink" Doyoung said , teasing

Taeyong slowly hit Doyoung's bare chest . 

"Rescheduled our fight session" Doyoung suddenly said

Taeyong giggles , "Fight session or make out session?" 

"Based on what you want that day , im up for fighting and im also up for making up" Doyoung smirked .

Both of them fall into fit laughter .

"Youre stink" Taeyong said , scrunching his nose 

"Yet you still snuggled close to me" 

Taeyong put his hand on doyoung's waist , "Because youre comfortable" 

"Lets wash up before the kids home ,," Doyoung said , standing up 

"C-can i sleep with you before the kids home?" Taeyong asked , blushing . 

"Sure baby but now please take a bath first i dont want to hug a stinky baby" Doyoung said and walk to his closet before walk inside the bathroom to take a shower . 

Taeyong quickly walk out from doyoung's room and went to his room , getting his 2nd shower for today . 

 

xxx

 

Its near noon when Taeyong come back to Doyoung's room , and he found a sleeping Doyoung.He pout a little before make his way to Doyoung . He noticed that Doyoung have changed the bedsheets to a cute bunny theme . Taeyong smile , while he thought that how can this cute and soft bunny become so hot and rude when theyre making out . It just doesnt make any sense for him . Taeyong landing beside Doyoung and without words , Doyoung hand slowly sneaking up to Taeyong's waist . Pull him closer to him , and Taeyong also put his hand on Doyoung's waist and let his head digging down at doyoung's collarbone then he feel that Doyoung kiss him on the forehead . 

"You leave a hickeys on my chest" Doyoung lazily said and taeyong just chuckles .

After few minutes , Doyoung heard a soft snores coming out from Taeyong's , showed that the older have fallen asleep . Doyoung slowly sighed before he kiss taeyong's forehead again and slowly whispers something afraid that the older might wake up . But what doyoung doesnt know , the older isnt sleep yet and he smiles when he heard what doyoung whispers to him . Taeyong then open his eyes and look at doyoung's eyes , making the younger utterly shocked before taeyong kiss him on the lips and said "i love you too , kim doyoung" and that make the younger smile . And both of them fall into the kiss again , this time without lust and isnt passionate . It was soft and sweet , just like what its feel when you have your first kiss . This time their kiss doesnt involve lust but both of them convinced that its involve something that both of them afraid to tell each other , its contain love . 

Taeyong pulled out first then he said " I heard you said that you love me" 

This time , Doyoung blush and replied "i thought you have fallen asleep" 

"Why wouldnt you say that outloud?" Taeyong asked , honestly curious 

"im scared..." 

Taeyong cupped doyoung's cheeks , "I always love you kim doyoung , always" 

Doyoung smiles before he kiss taeyong's forehead and pull him closer to him and thats how both of them fall asleep , embracing each other on their sleep , smiles still plastered on their face , legs tangled to each other and still hugging . 

 

xxx 

"We left for half day and thats what they do all day long?" Johnny said to Yuta who still busy taking pictures of them sleeping

"Shhh..dont say that outloud , they might wake up" Yuta said , pushing johnny aside so that he can get a better angle.

Johnny giggles and leave Yuta alone in the room with the two lovebirds . After few minutes , Yuta come out and said "the bedroom smell like sex , yikes" , making disgusting face to johnny and johnny quickly snapped yuta by said "Same as Sicheng's room when youre in there" and that make Yuta rolled his eyes.

"I know it they have something going on ,, damn taeyong! He should have said to us" Yuta said . 

Not long after that , Sicheng screaming and loudly said "I saw taeyong hyung and doyoung hyung hugging in their sleep !! This is shocking " 

And thats how everyone in the room starting to make speculation on what going on between the two and not surpising Yuta is the leader of the discussion .

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments for a sequel is always appreciated


End file.
